What if Katniss didn't volunteer
by Maddy123456789
Summary: Katniss doesn't volunteer for Prim. Rory volunteers for Peeta. They enter the 74th Hunger Games. Will They Survive? I know bad summary. The style of writing is different to what I'm used to so tell me if it's bad. And "May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour"


**Suzan Collin owns the Hunger Games not me. **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Reaping

**Prim's POV:**

"Primrose Everdeen."

What? Did she just say Primrose Everdeen? That's me. This can't be happening, my name's one slip among thousands. I should probably start walking to the stage. Wait! My death is confirmed if I walk onto that stage. Damn peacekeepers are coming towards me I should probably start moving.

"Where are you dear?" Effie calls into the microphone.

Well will I walk up like a brave person or have to be carried like a coward. The latter would probably get me killed sooner. I decide to walk up and keep strong. I walked up to the stage and I see Katniss. She looks like she is being supported by one of the 16 year old boys.

"And now, for the boys." I hear Effie say but I'm no longer listening properly. "Peeta Melark."

I don't know him. A merchant's kid. He has the blond hair and blue eyes of the towns people unlike the dark hair, olive toned skin and grey eyes. This boy Peeta looks to be around 16 and fairly strong. Well if I don't know him I won't be scarred if he dies. Well that's logical until…

"I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute." No. Please oh please don't be him. But I could recognise that voice anywhere. Rory had decided to volunteer in Peeta's place as tribute to keep me company. I stair wide eyed at Rory as he walks confidently onto the stage.

_"I'll explain later."_ He mouths at me.

"Okay I believe we have a volunteer. What's your name?"

"Rory Hawthorne."

"Lets give a big hand to this years tributes Primrose Everdeen and Rory Hawthorne." No one does though, instead they touch their three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and held it out to us. Me and Rory are ushered into the Hall of Justice building.

**Rory POV:**

Why I volunteered I know? What made me do it I don't. I have been friends with Prim since Katniss and Gale met in the woods all those years ago when our fathers died in that mining accident. We were the same age and in the same classes at school. I have become fairly good at not displaying my emotions through the years and so I probably looked a lot different to how I actually felt. Walking through the Hall of Justice I sneaked a glance at Prim and she was looking straight ahead but her eyes were glazed over and I could tell she was in shock. Once we get on the train I'll be their for her though cause she will probably go until there were no more cameras and pictures getting taken for the capital. I am told to stay in a room that's furnished so richly that I can't believe we are starving in the seam. We haven't been too hungry for a while but the people that live in the capital wouldn't last a week.

"Stay here." The gruff voice of a peacekeeper tells me. I stay no point trying to escape it won't end well. I look out the window people are slowly leaving the town square. I hear the door open. "You have five minutes." The peacekeeper says. I turn to see my family their. Little Posy and Vick, Gale and mother.

"Sorry. I should't have done it but I will try to get us both out it it's not possible, well…" I trail off.

"Rory," Gale starts and I look up, "I was going to volunteer if you hadn't. She's Catnip's little sister and needs someone there for her." I nod. "But don't do anything stupid okay? Listen to Hamitch he did win this thing once and I know together you and Prim can win. See you soon Rory." All I can do is nod. I see mother and she's crying.

"Mum don't cry. Please. Me and Prim will get out we're smart together as Gale said and we can probably win."

'Okay Rory. But please don't do anything stupid it won't get you anywhere." thats all mum manages before she bursts into tears again. I hug all my family and say to Vick and Posy, "Be good to mum she'll need the extra help. I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay just don't be stupid. Bye Rory." is Vick's reply. Posy just says "Bye Rory. See you soon."

We all hugged again and then time is up and the peacekeeper is back and telling my family to leave. Mum doesn't let go of me and the peacekeeper has to drag her away. The door slams and I feel lonely without anyone. That changes all to quickly with Peeta and his father walking in.

"Why?" Was Peeta's first word and question.

"Because she needs someone to be there for her that knows her well."

"Thank you but you shouldn't have done it."

"I had to." Was my reply and Peeta nods his head understandingly.

"Here. Your brother always trades with us and this is something to say thank you for trading and for volunteering." I look down at my hands and see he has given me a bag of cookies, something that you could only dream of in the seam.

"Thank you Mr Melark." Is all I can think to say. A peacekeeper opens the door and Peeta and his father walk out.

"There is one more person to see you." At this Katniss walks into the room.

"Hey Katniss." I say as the door closes.

"Hey Rory. I'll look after your family. You and Prim can win you know. Together you would be the smartest and you know how Prim is about killing don't let it be her downfall. Please keep her safe. Oh and don't do anything stupid Rory."

"Okay Katniss. You know I'll protect her that's why I volunteered. I will try to get us both out and if that's not possible then she's going to be the one to win." I assured Katniss.

"Bye Rory."

"Bye Katniss."

We hug then she is taken away and I am left to my thoughts.

**Prim POV:**

"You have five minutes." The peacekeeper says.

"Prim. Prim. Oh I am so sorry Prim." It's Katniss.

"Katniss it's okay."

"No it's not I should've volunteered for you I shouldn't have just stood there."

"KATNISS!" I yell to stop her. "It's okay. I saw you from the stage. You looked like you were going to pass out. A boy from the seam was holding you up cause I think you collapsed."

"Prim try to win. You can you know you and Rory together you two are pretty lethal I've seen you guys fight against that bully at school. Together you're unstoppable."

"Okay Katniss. I'll try to win for you." I hug her then turn to mother.

"Bye mum, I'll see you soon okay. Help Katniss and don't black out like you did when dad died. I'll miss you." Mum starts to cry so I hug her to then she is pulled out of the room.

No one else comes to say bye and I just stare out the window. As long as I stayed strong till I was alone then I would be alright.

"It's time to go." I turn and see a peacekeeper with Rory. I walk out and Rory grabs my hand. I hold on not feeling so alone with my hand in Rory's.

We get to the train and walk onboard. I gasp and so does Rory. The train is lavishly furnished with cakes, lolly's and dishes that I have no idea what they are but I can tell that they're expensive. Effie shows us to our rooms and says that dinners in an hour. I walk into my room and close the door. The bed had silk sheets and the room smelled nothing like the seam-or any part of district 12 for that matter. I finger the Mockingjay pin that Katniss had given me this morning before the reaping. Doing this reminds me of everything and I sink down onto the floor against the bed and start to cry.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice tell me if it's good or bad tell me how to improve it. :)**

**Maddy123456789**


End file.
